Hidden Hearts
by ryuutsukihime
Summary: [oneshot][slight humor]Yuki's perspective on Ayame's behavior. Shigure explains why he's been that way. plz r & r!


Summary: (simple, VERY simple) Yuki's perspective on Ayame's behavior. Shigure explains it all.

FirePrincess2192: hey fire here and I'll be taking over silver's position (grins mischievously) this story will be on -- (got shoved away by silver)

Silverdragon87: you're NOT gonna take over my part! Go back to yours! Better yet go take over noda's for all I care (getting annoyed)

Animeangel830: (from far away) I HEARD THAT! D

Silver: I'm doing this okay!

Fire: Hell no!

Silver: (turning red with anger and then tries to calm down) wanna do this together then?

Fire: (thought for a moment…and then smirks all of a sudden) sure why not. Let's leave noda out of it

Noda: (getting angry) hey!...fine whatever

Silver & Fire: This fic is the first ever from Fruits Basket! It will be about one of our most favorite character, Ayame Sohma! (Ayame: (from the audience) ahh, I knew my looks and beauty will one day be famous! (laughs out loud)) uh….okay…..

Fire: I'm bored

Silver: yeah me too….let's get on with the story (Ayame whistles and cheers)

Silver: Oh by the way, for those who read my first ever fic of Naruto, "Eternal Darkness" I'm so sorry! Gomen nasai! TT I know I haven't updated since last year (a whole year already (sweatdropped)) but I will updated the last chapter (and thanks to: animEvivvErz, Millie-chan, Koori no Tenshi, ahnigurl, UcHiHa-SasUsAKu-2117, an anonymous, and of course, Fire and Noda for reviewing. I would also like to thank animEvivvErz and ahnigurl again for giving me ideas for the last chappie Arigatou gozaimasu!) Now on to the story!

**Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is not mine!**

**Note: This is a one-shot (I've been doing one-shots lately….dunno why)**

It was a fine autumn day at Shigure's house and everyone who's currently staying and visiting there was enjoying their peaceful afternoon.

CRASH

Well, maybe not.

Kyo: (getting very angry) why won't you back off, baka nezumi! You're always interfering with my business!

Yuki: I didn't interfere with anything you consider "business", baka neko!

Kyo: why you-

They began to argue for the hundredth time today. Shigure, who was reading the newspaper, began to sigh as someone was thrown just above him, barely touching his hair. He lifted his head quickly to see to Kyo fell with a thud (so so sorry to kyo fans! I like him too TT it just came to my head) Hatsuharu (aka Haru) had just arrived from the main house to visit. But what he saw wasn't good.

Suddenly, Kyo began to emit bright orange red aura around him.

Uh-oh. Now he's REALLY angry! DUCK! o 

Kyo: (anger rising slowly) BAKA….NE-

Suddenly, Ayame, Yuki's older brother, came out of nowhere and stared down at him with a confused expression. His long, silver hair brushed Kyo's head slightly.

Ayame: Kyonkichi! What are you doing on the ground?

Kyo: (put his hand onto his face and sigh) Great, more problems that I don't need.

Ayame: Now, now Kyonkichi! You must get up before someone steps on you! You know, you should act more like me! With confidence and beauty such as yours truly, you'll gain popularity and adoring fans! Not to mention lots of cute girls! (looks down slowly at Kyo again and then his dirty clothing) Oh, no! Your clothes are so dirty! Come, let's go to my shop and dress you in style! Maybe Mine can pick an outfit or two for you! You'll look divine with any of the handmade clothes I've created too! Hmm…red DOES suit you well. Oh! I should embroider it! How does "I live for Yuki!" sound? You like it? Perfect!

Ayame began to drag Kyo by his black shirt towards his car, with a big smile on his face. Kyo, on the other hand, wasn't as thrilled as he is.

Kyo: No! I don't want to! I can change in my room! With my own clothes! I don't need your style of clothing! And no! I don't like that embroidery! Leave….me….alone!

Ayame: Don't be ridiculous! Consider it a gift from me, Kyonkichi!

Kyo: No! I won't do it!

They almost reached his car until Shigure yelled to Ayame in a slightly weary fashion.

Shigure: (waving his newspaper) Yoohoo! Aaya! Haa-san's in the house and he said for you to quiet down!

Ayame turned around with a surprise and extremely happy expression. It began to emit a bright sparkling background. (yknow, like in the anime! Shiny and sparkling background )

Ayame: Tori-san is visiting right now? Why didn't you say so sooner! (drops Kyo and begins to run towards Shigure) Where is he?

Shigure: He's uh, in the living room besides Yuki-kun's room. Why--

But before he finished, Ayame was already running (more like gliding) towards the living room to see Hatori, the family doctor.

Haru: (scratching his head and sigh) I think I should follow. Knowing him, he's going to mess up the place again. He always does that every time he sees Hatori-san.

Haru left and followed Ayame. They could still hear him laugh out loud and begins to sweat in embarrassment.

Kyo began to get up and brushed his reddish orange hair in annoyance. He felt like killing Ayame for trying to drag him straight to his stupid clothing shop.

Kyo: Darn that snake! Sigh, I might as well change. I'm going to get itchy like hell if I don't.

He then left straight to his room, leaving only Shigure and Yuki.

Yuki: Why is he always like that? I don't know why….

Shigure: Why don't you ask him? He never kept anything from you.

Yuki was taken aback a little. He didn't want to ask because of his horrible memory of what happened before. Even though Ayame wanted to make up to him, Yuki just can't be in a position of making up with him. No matter how much he said it, Ayame still doesn't understand his feelings.

Yuki: (looks away) You know him better than I do. So can you tell me instead? I-I just can't talk to him.

Shigure: (smiles softly) He really wants to keep this secret. But I can tell you a little of the details. Like you, he keeps his true self hidden from the world. It, of course, lies beyond his confident exterior, deep within his heart. He just has many faces so you can't find it quite easily. But you, Yuki, he wants you to find him. I know you still don't trust him. Actually, he never opened up to me or Haa-san, and we've been together all these years too. Though he never told this to anybody but Mine, she told me of what happened between you and him in your childhood. I hope you can understand this. He truly cares for you so won't you try opening up to him?

Yuki looked away.

'How? How can I open up to my brother? He's too different from me. He didn't know the pain I had to endure while we were younger. He doesn't care.' he thought.

Yuki: I….just can't. I don't know, Shigure-san. It's too complicated.

Shigure: It's okay. But you know, you should try to give some appreciation. Back then, he didn't know what he was doing. He didn't even know how he feels about you nor himself either.

Yuki: (looks over to Shigure) I suppose…you're right….

Ayame then arrived, followed closely by Haru, Kyo, and Hatori.

Hatori: (closing both eyes) You should stop doing that. You're being too loud.

Ayame: Nonsense! I wouldn't do such a thing. Right, Gure-san?

Shigure just grinned at him and didn't say anything. Yuki stared at him. Suddenly, he felt arms around his neck, followed closely by his face.

Ayame: Yuki! I've missed you so much!

Yuki: (bluntly) We had just seen each other a few minutes ago.

Ayame: Aww! Don't be like that!

Kyo: Why don't you leave right now!

Ayame: You're just feeling the love! You are so cute when you get angry!

Kyo: why…you…..

Haru and Hatori watched while Ayame squabble with glee and Kyo squabble in rising anger.

Haru: He always loves doing that, eh?

Hatori: True. So true

Secretly, Yuki smiled. In a way, he believed what Shigure had told him. He should try to open up more towards him. After all, Ayame tried so hard for him and he's happy for it. But he could never tell him that. Not yet anyway. But someday….

Ayame: Let's do karaoke! Starring the Mabudachi Trio!

Hatori: No way am I going to sing. I can't even sing anyway.

Shigure: I'll do it! But only if Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun sings before us. Right, Aaya?

Yuki and Kyo: NANI!

Ayame and Shigure: (cheering) GO GO GO! XD!

Yuki sighed. Maybe…..just maybe I might open up though it might not happen for the next couple of years…….

Japanese Terms:

Gomen nasai: I'm so sorry

Arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you very much

Baka nezumi: Stupid rat

Baka neko: Stupid cat

Nani: What!

Silver: what do you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Well, I hope it's good By the way, I hope Yuki opens up to Aya-kun soon! plz plz review! Arigatou!

Ayame: (smiles widely) Did you see that? I've appeared more than once! YAY!

Silver: (sweatdropped) good for you

Ayame: yes! anyway, I'd love it if you review! You know you want it. Oh, I just love it when I appear!

Silver: haha…..well until next time! Ja ne! (See ya!)


End file.
